


Comme un jeu...

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Lives, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Quelque part dans une timeline n’existant pas, Gabriel et Crowley se sont rencontrés, et se sont mis ensemble. Petit OS/drabble sur leur relation
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Comme un jeu...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est a réponse à un cap ou pas cap de Loup.  
> Merci à LoLaSiDo pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment tout avait commencé. Quel échange de regards, quelle mimique avait tous déclenché. Mais le fait était là : le roi de l'Enfer et l'Archange étaient tombés amoureux. C'était une relation étrange et redoutable qui faisait régulièrement frémir les frères Winchester. Deux êtres aussi puissants déployant leurs meilleurs tours pour impressionner l'autre dans un monde au bord d'une apocalypse perpétuelle ?

Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Mais cela ne posait pas vraiment problème aux deux concernés, qui s'amusaient bien. Rien n'était trop beau pour l'autre, mais tout n'était pas assez ; Gabriel déployait toute son imagination pour divertir son amant, et Crowley vidait l'Enfer et ses comptes de ses plus belles possessions. C'était plus qu'un manège pour séduire l'autre ; c'était une compétition entre eux pour un prix qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Cette relation si particulière avait donc inquiété Sam et Dean, au début. Mais très vite, ils s'y étaient faits, tirant un avantage peu négligeable de cette relation : la compétition amoureuse du démon et de l'Archange créait une brèche dans laquelle il était aisé de s’insinuer lorsqu'il fallait demander de l'aide à l'un ou l'autre.

Et malgré les natures opposées des deux amants, cela devint vite un jeu, de savoir qui avait le plus aidé les Winchester.


End file.
